


Promises

by so_many_of_the_ships



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Clintasha Week, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki makes good on his bargain, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, clint barton - Freeform, loki and natasha tag is not a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_many_of_the_ships/pseuds/so_many_of_the_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear! And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is MY bargain, you mewling quim!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

_I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you!_

_Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear! And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is MY bargain, you mewling quim!_

 

It had been two years since Loki was taken back to Asgard with Thor to face his punishment. None of the Avengers really knew what that would be, but they figured that he would get what he deserved—a few of them disappointed that they were not able to inflict any punishment of their own, but what happened had happened.

Steve had gone back to Fury and officially started working with S.H.I.E.L.D. Bruce and Tony made their way back to a somewhat normal routine. Stark had his company, and Bruce would sometimes stay at Tony’s to use his lab, not having one to call his own. No one had heard from Thor for a while other than a skirmish of sorts earlier that year on earth. Clint had continued to work. The entire team was concerned for him and his mental state, but Natasha assured them that he was fine and made it clear that he would hate to be treated differently.

The two assassins had moved in together at his condominium in a quieter section of New York City. The team did not question their choice or make jokes of any sort. They figured that they all deserved to be happy after this, and if that is what it took for them, they were not going to stop them. Natasha could tell that Clint had grown better after all of this. There would always be times where she would have to reassure him that she was indeed okay, that none of it was his fault, that Loki was out of his head . . .

Tonight, Clint had gone out to get sushi. It was a favorite of theirs, and she would ask him to go get some for their date nights. Of course, she would not call it a “date night,” but she did enjoy them. Her favorite when he would go get a movie to watch, and they would curl up on the couch taking turns to see who could consume more wasabi. She would always win of course.

There had been an argument over what type of movie to get, but they decided that since Clint picked the last one, it was her turn, and much to his chagrin, she had picked yet another war movie.

So the redhead sat alone, waiting for her archer to come home and relieve her of her boredom. Hearing someone at the door, she stood and opened the door after seeing it was Clint. “What took so long?”

“Traffic was a bitch,” he nodded, stepping inside, and kissing her. Once he was inside, he slowly walked over to the couch and sat down, stretching out his arms. Natasha soon noticed something missing.

“Where’s the food, doofus?” she laughed, sitting next to him on the couch. She waited for a second for him to respond, but he didn’t. Instead, a dark chuckle came from his side of the couch, and he turned to her, eyes a deep piercing blue.

“Food? What food?”

With that, he was on top of her on the couch with her arms pinned behind her back. Slowly, he settled himself on her, straddling her waist. One hand held hers behind her in a firm, unmoving grip as she struggled. “You’re not going anywhere,” he laughed again.

Panic gripped her for a minute, and she could not move her arms. On instinct, she headbutted him, causing him to whip his head back, raising her free hand and punching her hard on the cheek. The shock rang out through her head, and she sat there motionless for a minute, then grunted, bringing her knee up and kneeing him in the back.

“Would you fucking stop? It is going to happen whether you want it or not, Tash.”

He had used her pet name, and it killed her. This was Clint. Clint was doing this to her. She did not want to hurt him, but she knew he would be devastated when he woke up, so she tried to sit up quickly.

His grip shifted from his hands to her neck where he grabbed her, barely caring for her need for breathing. Once he had her up on her feet, or at least up, her feet not exactly touching the carpet, he flung her once against the wall. Her body hit the wall with a grunt and fell, crumpling to the ground.

Natasha knew that she should be able to beat him, but he had had the element of surprise, and not just any surprise. This was _Clint_ —not some random assailant. This would be the last thing for her to expect. While all of this ran through her head, she slowly tried to stand, but was suddenly face down on the ground, her cheek grinding mercilessly against the carpet where her bruise already was foirming.

Clint pulled a pair of cuffs out from her pocket and quickly restrained her hands, dragging her up from the ground and into the kitchen just one room away. Pulling her by the cuffs was already leaving cuts in her skin, and she tried her best to stand, but hitting the wall had really messed up her back, and she could hardly breathe.

“Clint . . . I know you’re in there.”

“Beg,” he said simply.

If begging was what she would have to do to get Clint back, she would do it in a heartbeat.

“Please.”

He dropped her arms, and she fell to the ground at his feet with a soft whimper. She looked up at him, hoping that Loki was somewhere and could hear her plea, letting him go, but no such thing happened.

“I’m sorry, but that’s not happening.” With that, he grabbed her by the cuffs again, yanking her up from the ground. Natasha heard something pop. She was sure that it was her wrist, left, right, maybe both. There was no way to tell right now. The pain was making her dizzy, and it made her feel like she was almost floating.

That was not the pain.

The familiar feeling of being drugged coursed through her system, and she blinked twice, trying to think of when he could have possibly have done that. It would have had to been recently. He did not give her a drink. He did not even touch her- Yes he did.

“The kiss . . .” she moaned quietly, staggering, and falling against him. He laughed and shoved her into the counter. She could only comply. All of her control gone, her mind continued to work as normal, and she wondered if this is what it was like for him, not being able to control his body. She tried with all energy and fervor in her, to push him away, but she did not move at all.

He bent her over, shoving her face into the water filled sink and held her head there. She was unable to pull it out of the water, and her breathing was already weak from the drug and being choked earlier. In the water, she realized she had no way to motion to him that she could not breathe. Her eyes closed, and she counted in her head, trying to calm herself.

_44 . . . 45 . . . 46 . . . 47 . . ._

She inhaled water and started to choke in the sink. He pulled her out and again shoved her face forward over the counter, this time, just holding her in place, he pulled down her shorts and her underwear, shoving them to the ground. He pulled out his much hardened length and scooped some water into his hand, splashing her rear end with it.

“That’s as much as you get.”

She hoped to God that he was not hard, that he was not enjoying this, but he was, and she knew it when he pushed into her, cramping her against the counter. She let out a loud cry, trying desperately to grab at him and push him away, but her cuffed arms remained limp at her sides, and she stood there, silently taking the promised end, Loki’s promised end.

His hips kept thrusting, giving her no time for any sort of recovery. She could not even scream. All she did was sit there as he used her. Once he was satisfied, he found his release and groaned shakily, pulling out.

“Natasha?”

She blinked, hearing Clint’s voice, but it could not be Clint. Clint was right behind her. This voice sounded like he was in the livingroom. She felt Clint let go of her, and she slipped from the counter, slumping brokenly on the ground. As she looked up at Clint, he slowly shifted to a taller, darker form. “Oh dear.”

Loki quickly disappeared, leaving Natasha to be found by Clint who ran into the kitchen. “Natasha!” He dropped to his knees and quickly undid the handcuffs, pulling her into his lap and looking over her broken body.

“Tash, what the hell happened?”

Her mouth slowly started to move, the drug wearing off, but with that, the pain came, and she choked out one word, starting to sob. “Loki.”

Clint’s face hardened. He had never been so mad in his entire life. Someone had hurt Natasha. Someone made her cry. He knew exactly how hard that was to do, and all he wanted to do right now was to drive ninety-nine arrows through Loki’s skull. But he looked back at Natasha and realized that all he wanted to do right now was take care of her.

“It’s okay, Tash . . . I’m here. It’s okay.” He wrapped his arms around her gently and nudged her head forward to rest against his chest. The assassin quickly passed out against him.

-

A few hours later, Natasha woke up. She was warm. She was wet. She realized she was in a bath tub, and slowly took a deep breath, feeling flesh against her back, and all around her like a chair.

“You okay, Nat?” It was Clint’s voice, and it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. She relaxed against him and closed her eyes again, letting the warm water calm and sooth her pain. She nodded, not really knowing what to say. “What took you so long?”

“Traffic was a bitch.”


End file.
